


Bond (or Not)

by Cold



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 關於靈魂伴侶的印記，每個人可能有兩個印記（愛情、友誼），有人可能兩個都有，有人只有一個，有人可能一個都沒有，友誼的靈魂伴侶印記只會出現在脖子上，愛情的主要出現在手指、手腕及任何地方





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 關於靈魂伴侶的印記，每個人可能有兩個印記（愛情、友誼），有人可能兩個都有，有人只有一個，有人可能一個都沒有，友誼的靈魂伴侶印記只會出現在脖子上，愛情的主要出現在手指、手腕及任何地方

 

這世界，在出生時帶有一個黑色印記比出生時帶有一個胎記還來的自然。  
  
姜丹尼爾從小就知道自己手指上那幾個黑色的字代表什麼意思。  
  
他的母親會在幫他戴上一節小小的指套後對他說，記住別隨便將指套拆下來，也不要去偷看別人跟自己一樣被遮住的地方。  
  
學校的老師會在歷史課上，講述那些關於黑色印記冗長的歷史，也會在科學課時提到那永遠不被解答的關於印記為何出現的問題  
  
靈魂伴侶的印記就像是留給21世紀的人們一個古老又浪漫的謎團。  
  
姜丹尼爾搞不清楚自己對這印記是什麼態度。  
  
從小現實的環境讓他明白世界上不總是童話故事，更何況是這浪漫至極的靈魂伴侶。  
  
有太多人一生中碰不上那個人。有人跟帶有友誼靈魂印記的伴侶結了婚，有人則是跟帶有愛情靈魂印記的那個人只是朋友，更甚者，一些人還根本沒有印記。  
  
姜丹尼爾不太相信這小小的印記能代表著一切，就像他不認為他跟他每一任女朋友間的感情需要這些東西來認證。  
  
但還是有那麽一面，一個認為樂觀想法會帶來正面回應的他，相信他有那麽一個屬於他的靈魂伴侶存在。  
  
這也是為什麼他每一次面對女友提出想看他手指上的印記時遲疑的原因。  
  
每次，這種相信又猶豫的心情都讓他非常矛盾。  
  
但事實上，尋找靈魂伴侶的這件事在姜丹尼爾的人生中只是一件次要的事，一件小到不能再小隨時會被他忙碌的練習生生活所遺忘的事。  
  
聽說成為偶像的人，90%的人都具有兩個靈魂印記，這就是為什麼服裝師在設計宣傳造型時，總是會用上大量的手套跟chocker的原因。  
  
姜丹尼爾掃視了一圈produce101的拍攝場地，在人數眾多的練習生中，果然多數的人都帶著手套，仔細一看，還有許多人脖子上也貼有遮掩靈魂印記的膚色膠布。 Gr  
  
他撓了撓自己脖子上的黑色膠布，心想自己會不會太高調了點。  
  
「喔！粉色的！」  
  
姜丹尼爾的身體抖了一下，這聲在嘈雜的環境中小到不行的驚嘆，讓他驚訝得轉過了身。  
  
他的身邊到處都是人，姜丹尼爾實在看不出到底是哪一個練習生說出了剛剛那句話。  
  
真是不敢相信。他張著嘴呆住了。  
  
「怎麼了？」尹智聖疑惑的看著突然變成雕像的弟弟問道。  
  
「命運⋯」姜丹尼爾喃喃地說。   
  
「？」  
  
「命運！」姜丹尼爾突然興奮地大叫了一聲。  
  
尹智聖被他這突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，他一邊塞著耳朵一邊打了姜丹尼爾一下。  
  
看著尹智聖遞來的一個埋怨的眼神，姜丹尼爾不禁呵呵地笑了出來，他想這個哥哥大概怎麼也猜不到他剛剛就這樣碰見了他的靈魂伴侶。  
  
姜丹尼爾轉了轉遮住手指印記的戒指，他無比慶幸他在最後逃去加拿大前來參加了這個生存節目。  
  
  
幾天內連續碰見自己兩個靈魂伴侶是一件機率多麼小的事，大概沒人知道，姜丹尼爾想自己搞不好真的是God丹尼爾。  
  
他希望的事似乎都會成真。  
  
當他走進走廊上的廁所時。邕聖祐正在用一個極其扭曲的卐字型在練習打板。  
  
「我要來打板了！」中氣十足的喊聲搭上詭異的身體姿勢一下就戳中了姜丹尼爾極低的笑穴。  
  
「哈哈哈，好有趣」姜丹尼爾大笑出聲。  
  
「啊⋯⋯」邕聖祐這聲似乎在說原來是這樣的嘆息，吸引了姜丹尼爾的注意。  
  
他止住了笑意，看著眼前的男人那有些尷尬又堂皇的表情，回想了一下⋯⋯  
  
「喔！！！」  
  
姜丹尼爾指著邕聖祐，驚喜的表情出現在了臉上。他裂開了嘴，走上前一把抱住了邕聖祐。  
  
「很高興認識你！」  
  
而被熱情的姜丹尼爾抱住的邕聖祐只是尷尬的問道

「⋯⋯你叫什麼名字來著？⋯」  
  
  
自從碰見傳說中會成為你最好的朋友的靈魂伴侶後，他跟邕聖祐就把脖子上的膠布給撕了，雖然那東西都做得透氣又舒適，但總比不上自己的脖子能直接呼吸得好。  
  
  
自從認識了邕聖祐後，他那原本還有些懷疑靈魂伴侶的小心思就灰飛煙滅了。  
  
因為不得不說，邕聖祐跟他的確是太合了，確實是有些無法用常理推斷的契合與互補在，彷彿邕聖祐是個跟他從未見過面的兄弟，去除掉血緣的那部分。  
  
  
所以姜丹尼爾有些期待看到自己手指上的那個靈魂伴侶是個什麼樣的人。  
  
那個人可能會成為他這一生中最深愛的人。  
  
  
是一個什麼樣的人呢？  
  
  
迄今為止，姜丹尼爾已經靠著那模糊的聲音記憶，試著去尋找過幾次了，但練習生人實在太多，越聽著大家說話越混亂。好像那個也像，這個也像，到最後連他自己都懷疑起了自己那短暫的記憶。  
  
直到produce101的最後一天，姜丹尼爾都沒有真正認出屬於他的那個人。  
  
  
「你們是傳聞中友誼的靈魂伴侶，大家都很好奇你們自己對這個靈魂中的親故是怎麼想的？」女記者微笑得訪問著併排坐在椅子上的姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐。  
  
「喔嗚～很好！真的很好！」姜丹尼爾誇張的表達了對邕聖祐的滿意。  
  
「就是有點幼稚⋯啊不是，是真的很幼稚。」邕聖祐舉著手強調道。  
  
記者看著他們親近的吐槽彼此，復又問道

「大家都希望能像你們一樣碰見彼此的靈魂伴侶，也有很多粉絲很喜歡你們的bromance，我們都知道有些友誼的靈魂伴侶會進一步的發展，粉絲似乎是少見的期待，不知道你們是怎麼想的？」  
  
哇啊，這是一道陷阱題。姜丹尼爾在心理暗道不妙。他瞟了瞟一旁的邕聖祐，對方也正尷尬地僵了一張臉。  
  
經紀人在攝影機的後頭慌張地揮著手。所有人都知道這是一道只要踩錯了就會直接掉到谷底的題目。  
  
  
「⋯⋯我想了想，還是下輩子吧⋯⋯」邕聖祐帶了點抱歉的轉過頭向著姜丹尼爾溫柔道。  
  
姜丹尼爾立馬會意得做出了個被邕聖祐的臉噁心到了的表情來回應，他抬起了手開玩笑的擋了擋。  
  
記者看著他們如同情境劇的對話笑了笑。而在她要繼續問下去時，邕聖祐突然問向記者  
  
「不過，靈魂印記居然是哈哈哈好有趣的我，記者小姐不覺得很委屈嗎？」  
  
在邕聖祐刻意的引導下，這場訪問最終朝著究竟誰的靈魂印記比較傻的爭論一路偏題了過去。  
  
  
「真的這麼問？」河成云驚訝地問出口。  
  
「經紀人哥說以後都不再接受這家新聞的訪問了。」邕聖祐喝了一口啤酒後說道。  
  
  
經過下午的驚魂，沒有工作的幾個成年組的成員在晚上聚在了客廳，喝著燒啤聊著下午的荒唐事。  
  
  
「沒錯，做得好」身為隊長的尹智聖點頭稱讚，他最了解什麼會對他們的成員們造成傷害。  
  
「不過，不知道我們之中會不會有兩個人真的有那種愛情的靈魂印記？」喝得有些醉了的金在奐懶散地說道。  
  
「嗚⋯」姜丹尼爾摀著嘴低呼了一聲，隨即忙不迭抬眼瞄了一下大家，興致正高的眾人似乎沒人注意到因為緊張而嗑到杯沿的他。  
  
  
於是他又不經意的掃了掃他的左側。河成云正專心的投入到話題中。  
  
  
「以我的想法，佑鎮跟志訓可能是。」尹智聖故作深思得說道。  
  
「真的？」拿著杯果汁的黃旼炫驚訝的問道。  
  
「沒錯！沒錯！最近他們很親，而且佑鎮在跟志訓擊完掌後不知道為什麼開始會指一指他的掌側了，我看到了！」河成云激動的附和。  
  
「掌側？我記得佑鎮的那隻手跟我一樣，不是一直纏著繃帶為了遮掩靈魂印記嗎？」金在奐琢磨道  
  
「這樣就沒錯了！他們一定是靈魂伴侶。」尹智聖肯定的說。  
  
「啊⋯好羨慕⋯」姜丹尼爾默默地說道。 

  
「不好意思⋯你的靈魂伴侶在這？」邕聖佑舉著手示意道  
  
「啊～不是那種的。」 

「恩哈哈哈，怎麼知道？搞不好聖祐哥有可能也是你的手指上那印記的主人啊！」金在奐邊笑邊對著96親故說 

  
「大發！」尹智聖比起大拇指加入了調戲的行列。  
  
「邕，確認一下啊！」黃旼炫煽風點火的讓邕聖祐去看看姜丹尼爾手指上的印記。  
  
「旼炫哥！」姜丹尼爾焦急地叫了一聲，他知道大家都喝多了，誰都會想看看他的印記，但這哥又沒喝酒在湊什麼熱鬧。  
  
邕聖祐有些搖晃地站了起來，朝姜丹尼爾靠了過去說  
  
「我是不是你這輩子可能最好的朋友，是？那讓我看看。」邕聖祐故意威脅道。  
  
這下姜丹尼爾堂皇了，他猛得抽回了抓著啤酒的手，將那隻帶著戒指的手握成拳收進了自己懷中。  
  
「看來不是呢，哈哈哈！」罪魁禍首金在奐看到此情此景笑出了聲，然後說了件大家都心知肚明的事。  
  
從來沒有哪個人的靈魂印記是兩個都是同一個人的，大家都知道這件事，只是就想看個好戲罷了。  
  
「被甩了，被甩了！」河成云哈哈哈地笑著。  
  
一旁的黃旼炫也拍著手笑得不能自己。

  
「別在笑了，黃旼炫。」邕聖祐又氣惱又好笑地說  
  
看著笑成一團的大家，只有姜丹尼爾自己鬆了一口氣。他不知道戒指下的印記真公開了會怎樣。  
  
那個小小的哥哥會發現嗎？還是他其實不記得他說過，又或者是最慘的，那根本不是他。  
  
在produce的期間，雖然混亂歸混亂，但姜丹尼爾心中還是有幾個可能的人選的，他又小又珍貴的成云哥，就是他猜測可能的人選之一。  
  
但他不知道是因為他經過相處後越來越喜歡這個哥哥，而潛意識的希望他成為他靈魂伴侶中的那個人，還是因為他的聲音真的像那天他所聽到的那個聲音。  
  
他知道有很多人愛情的靈魂伴侶跟原本的理想型根本大相徑庭。就算他的小不點哥哥真的很合他的心意，但他也有可能並不是那個最終能深入他靈魂的人。  
  
如果他不是那個印記的主人，他能接受嗎？  
  
接受他不愛河成云，接受他會愛那個到現在都不知道在哪的靈魂伴侶。  


姜丹尼爾時常這樣問著自己。  
  
所以今晚，他是真心的羨慕佑鎮跟志訓。  
  
  
經過一個晚上的鬧騰，大夥終於回到屬於自己的小空間睡下了。洗完澡的姜丹尼爾坐在云朵屋裡，用著河成云的乳霜擦手，他拔下了不離身的戒指，看著手指上的印記發呆。當河成云洗完澡時，他還沈浸在自己的思緒中。  
  
「啊⋯⋯抱歉！」河成云開口時，姜丹尼爾才回過神來，他看著將視線移開的河成云。突然覺得好像沒有比這個更適合的時間了。他開口問道  
  
「好奇嗎？」 

「啊？」河成云有些訝異，但隨後了解了意思的他，不好意思的紅了耳尖 

「當然了，誰都會好奇。」  
  
沒錯誰都會好奇的，他也好奇河成云的靈魂印記是什麼，他知道他友誼的靈魂伴侶已經屬於了金文奎。那他愛情的那個人是誰？  
  
「成云哥？」

「恩？」 

 

「給你看吧」  
  
姜丹尼爾舉起了他帶有印記的那根手指。  
  
「真的？」河成云遲疑道 

「恩。」  
  
姜丹尼爾現在在賭一把，賭一把他能不能繼續當那個god丹尼爾。  
  
河成云走近了姜丹尼爾的身旁，他彎下了腰抓住姜丹尼爾的手指仔細端詳。  
  
「什麼啊⋯這是？」放下姜丹尼爾的手指，河成云有些好笑道。  
  
姜丹尼爾的心現在好像被捏緊了一般。  
  
這樣還不能確定不是。他想。  
  
「唸唸看，哥。」姜丹尼爾發現自己的聲音前所未有的低沈。河成云似乎也被有些不尋常的姜丹尼爾給嚇到。  
  
他略帶尷尬地稍稍提高了聲調開口道 

「喔⋯粉色的⋯」這句略僵硬的話尾音都還沒說完，坐著的姜丹尼爾就一把抱住了河成云。他頭枕著河成云的肚子，激動地說  
  
「果然是你！河成云⋯成云哥⋯」   
  
  
  
  
「所以哥的靈魂印記是什麼」姜丹尼爾問道

「欸嘿！」河成云故作兇狠地斥責道 

「好奇！！好奇死了！」姜丹尼爾耐不住性子得直嚷嚷。 

「你真的想知道？⋯哈哈」河成云有些笑出來的回問。

「好奇到今晚睡不著了！」 

  
河成云看著滿心期待他摘下護腕的姜丹尼爾，好笑得彎了彎眼睛，然後剝下了手上那個遮住印記的護腕。  
  
「什麼啊！！！這是！！！」

「哈哈哈哈，是你說要看的！！！」 

「您好，前輩？」姜丹尼爾傻眼得覆述了一遍。 

「這樣怎麼知道是誰？一天到晚都有人跟哥這樣初次打招呼吧？」

「沒錯，哈哈哈，所以我很早就放棄了。」河成云開心的回到，那高興的神情彷彿一個惡作劇成功的小孩。

「這樣根本不知道是不是我啊⋯⋯」  
  
姜丹尼爾委屈地想靈魂伴侶果然是一個古老又浪漫的謎團啊⋯⋯  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  



	2. Temporarily Bond

  
  
「完蛋了⋯⋯」河成云吶吶地說   
  
意外的，他跟wanna one的大勢姜丹尼爾短暫綁定了。   
  
雖然這在偶像團體裡並不是未曾發生過，但因為綁定要在彼此是靈魂伴侶還剛好有較親近的舉動時才能發生，所以發生的次數還是少之又少，最重要的是這短暫的綁定期，代表著會有一段時間，靈魂伴侶的兩人會表現出對彼此強烈的佔有欲與保護欲。   
  
河成云已經預想到接下來他會有一個糟糕透頂的宣傳期了。   
  
「智聖哥⋯抱歉⋯」河成云心虛地對著隊長說道。   
  
「什麼？你們短暫綁定了？」尹智聖張大了眼看著面前的兩人。   
  
「抱歉！」姜丹尼爾看起來一點都不在意笑呵呵地將頭靠在了河成云的肩上。   
  
河成云緊張的咬了咬嘴唇。   
  
姜丹尼爾是那個已經陷入短暫綁定期的人了。原本就喜歡skinship的人現在變得更纏人了。   
  
就連現在，河成云只是在跟尹智聖說話，姜丹尼爾的胳膊都要充滿佔有欲的鬆鬆攬著他的腰。   
  
這絕對會變的很糟糕。河成云想。   
  
再一次。河成云不禁埋怨起了自己的神預言。   
  
他從來不知道姜丹尼爾是個有如此多小心思的人。當然也不知道他是個這麼有獨佔欲的人。靈魂伴侶可以透過綁定來得知對方心裡的所思所想。而他快被姜丹尼爾腦中那些強烈的佔有欲跟深沉的慾望給搞瘋了。   
  
他之前到底是怎麼把那樣的他藏到狗狗相之下的？河成云緊抿著嘴思索道   
  
身處在綁定期的姜丹尼爾現在對親近他的人特別有敵意。雖然對熟悉的團員還好，但旼炫，尤其是旼炫，姜丹尼爾對他特別有敵意。   
  
還記得為了減少麻煩，當綁定期第一天姜丹尼爾跟他一起回房間收東西要搬去姜丹尼爾房間時，那聲低沉的用方言所說的「這是什麼」讓河成云記憶猶新。   
  
那不是一句問句。那是一句質問。   
  
「哥!丹尼爾實在是⋯⋯」河成云癟著嘴說道   
  
「我知道⋯但他現在已經放棄了控制。」尹智聖頭痛的說道。   
  
兩人不約而同的一起想起了下午的拍攝。那只是一個小小的團綜影片。河成云站在黃旼泫的旁邊作為他的隊友一起拍攝著需要的鏡頭。而姜丹尼爾⋯姜丹尼爾就這樣用著單肩靠在拍攝場的柱子上看著他們。臉上沒有他一貫的笑容，就這樣面無表情，看不出情緒的直直看著他們。   
  
那些陰暗的強烈的帶有佔有欲的想法透過綁定流進了河成云的意識裡。   
  
他也不禁因為那些想法而在鏡頭看不見的地方發起了抖。 

 

  
但最慘的還不是如此，最糟糕的那次發生在那的兩天之後。   
  
因為短暫的綁定期，文奎哥—他友誼上的靈魂伴侶堅持要見上他一面，已確定他的安好。   
  
河成云沒辦法只好帶著這一陣子一步都不願意離開他的姜丹尼爾跟著去了他跟文奎哥的會面。   
  
錯誤的決定。   
  
在文奎哥出於習慣的想幫他擦擦嘴時，姜丹尼爾直接伸手抓住了文奎哥的手。   
  
「前輩，可能要請您先離開了⋯」姜丹尼爾雖然還帶著一點的笑容，但那低沉的方言讓已經並不禮貌的話更加惡化。   
  
河成云很確信他的文奎哥真的不是一個很好惹的人。   
  
他在綁定的聯繫中，生氣地叫著姜丹尼爾閉嘴。   
  
文奎哥嚴厲的視線掃了過來。氣氛一下子變的沈重僵硬。在姜丹尼爾於兩人的對峙中即將咆哮出滾開兩個字之前，河成云終於承受不住了。他一把站了起來，跟文奎哥匆匆道了別後，就快速地離開了店裡。   
  
那天河成云發了很大的脾氣，他在那天的剩下時間裡徹底得無視了姜丹尼爾。   
  
河成云能從綁定的聯繫中感到姜丹尼爾傳過來的示弱跟挫敗，他就像一隻可憐兮兮的彷彿被人踢了一腳的狗狗。   
  
而當那天晚上因生氣而早早上床睡覺的河成云在半夜醒來時，他發現了靠坐在床旁睡得正熟的姜丹尼爾。   
  
他們聯繫著的綁定正隱隱作痛。他嘆了一口氣，爬了起來將睡的難過的姜丹尼爾帶回了床上。   
  
河成云不是不能理解在短暫的綁定期中姜丹尼爾的那些舉動，有時他也會因為自己是他心中那麽重要且唯一的人而感到快樂，也因他那富有佔有欲的擁抱而感到溫暖，只是⋯   
  
  
  
當清晨的陽光叫醒河成云時，他能感到那短暫的綁定期已經過去，腦海中那些與自己糾纏成一團的情感已然離去。河成云掙脫了緊抱著他的姜丹尼爾的手爬了起來。   
  
  
  
他站在床前看著仍睡得像個孩子的姜丹尼爾。   
  
「尼爾啊⋯⋯」   
  
「我⋯⋯」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「還是一個月不想再見到你了！！抱歉！！！」河成云雙手合十，在拋下這句話後，逃也似得離開了姜丹尼爾的房間。   
  
  
  
要再來一次綁定，那是他瘋了吧！   
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
